Operation Cooperation
by Audrey A
Summary: The crew members of the Nebuchanezzar and the Logos don't always get aloong, but when Zion faces the greatest oppritunity for survival in the Matrix, can the two ships work together to seize it? Or will their differences cause only disaster?
1. The Beginning

A/N: Alright everyone, I'm trying again, and this time I know what I'm doing.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poseo nada. Je possede rien.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"First off, I'd like to commend you for you excellent job in holding off the enemy, and second..." Niobe  
  
paused and the screen flickered, "I'd like to thank you. We wouldn't have made it without you."  
  
Morpheus tried to sound as professional as possible, "You would have done the same."   
  
Niobe smiled and the screen went blank.   
  
Morpheus swivelled in his chair to find Neo, Trinity and Link with their arms crossed, grinning widely.   
  
"What?" Morpheus questioned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" They all replied. snickering softly. Morpheus sighed and switched the monitor back to  
  
the rolling green code.   
  
It was getting harder and harder to hold back the machines. This and the continuous exile threat from  
  
within the matrix kept the rebels constantly on their toes.   
  
The Neb had blown a main engine during their rescue of the Logos. Niobe and her crew were  
  
exploring to map out one of the deep caverns of the earth when they were attacked. The Neb was closest and  
  
heard the distress signal, immediately flying to their rescue. Neo, Trinity, and Link knew that Morpheus had  
  
his own personal reasons for responding so quickly...  
  
"We're going back," Morpheus finally spoke, "We've got no other choice. I trust Link has told you  
  
about the recall-"  
  
"Actually sir," Link interrupted with a wince, "I didn't quite get around to telling them- what with  
  
the whole damage report to make, and the few small repairs..."  
  
Morpheus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Link's mistake was understandable,  
  
but at a time like this, the Captain had to struggle to find the patience to deal with such slip-ups.  
  
"Commander Locke has requested our presence back at Zion for an assignment. So either way, we're going  
  
home."  
  
"An assignment? Like what?" Trinity asked, her monotonous tone failing to emphasize that she was  
  
asking a question.  
  
"I'm not sure. That's why we have to go back."  
  
He stood up and looked over his crew for a moment before resting his gaze on the operator, "Link,  
  
call Zion and tell them we're on our way."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gee," Sparks stood with his arms crossed as Niobe stood up, "You think you thanked him enough?"   
  
Niobe glared, "I owe my life to the Nebuchadnezzar and so do you. They risked their own lives to save ours,  
  
not too many people would have done that."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, but there's nothing the "almighty" One wouldn't do." Sparks made air quotes with his hands and  
  
took on a sarcastic tone, "And Morpheus is getting the whole goddamn council buying into that prophecy  
  
shit! He-"  
  
Ghost looked from his laid back position in one of the chairs, "Sparks."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The operator glared, but obeyed reluctantly, "I thought you were meditating..."  
  
Niobe looked quizzically at Ghost, "How come he listens to you?"  
  
Sparks looked insulted, "I don't listen to any-"  
  
"I said shut up," Ghost interrupted calmly.   
  
Sparks closed his mouth immediately and Niobe sighed, "What's the damage report on the ship?"  
  
Ghost stood and sat down at the computers, bringing up digital models of the Logos. He pointed at the  
  
screen, "There's a lot of external damage on the ship's roof, the main covering is completely gone-  
  
annihilated. You obviously saw the massive damage to the left side- some of the rooms are missing."  
  
Niobe peered over her first mate's shoulder and examined the diagrams, "So your saying...?"  
  
"We're fucked up," Sparks spoke.   
  
Niobe turned around, "Thank you for your input, but might I remind you of your rank on this ship?"  
  
Ghost laughed softly and Niobe went back to watching the screen, "I guess we're going home, then. We're in  
  
severe need of a mechanic." She straightened up, "I'll contact Zion and tell them we're on our way." 


	2. The Logos Lands

A/N: Sorry about the delay in getting up the other chapters you've already read. I've changed  
  
them up a bit, as you probably noticed. Basically I merged the first two chapters, and from here  
  
on its different. I'm starting over! (If you haven't already, you might wanna check out the AN in  
  
the first chapter, which has been slightly altered)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Matrix. Do you?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two ships, two crews. Providence, Morpheus would call it. Destiny, fate, whatever. In  
  
any case, the Nebuchadnezzar and the Logos arrived in Zion only hours apart, the latter being the  
  
first to dock.   
  
Niobe led her two-man crew off the ship, stopping momentarily to glance at the  
  
mechanics already moving in on her "baby." Carrying supplies with evident carelessness, they  
  
dropped their tool boxes just inside the door, and started dumping the parts they'd need onto the  
  
floor.  
  
"Hey watch that!" Niobe called, glaring at the repairmen who had been waiting for their  
  
arrival, "That thing ain't a toy."  
  
Ghost and Sparks exchanged knowing smiles, amused by their captain's protectiveness  
  
when it came to the Logos. She refused to let anyone else fix anything in the cockpit, and was  
  
nervous enough when Sparks had to repair something ANYwhere- no matter how minor. Now  
  
that she left her ship in the hands of strangers, it was clear that she didn't want to leave.   
  
"Niobe," Ghost drew her attention away from the ship, "Didn't the Commander want to  
  
speak with you?"  
  
She nodded silently, turning around hesitantly and putting her back to the mechanics, "I  
  
just don't want to leave her with those idiots," she glowered, referring to the Logos once again as  
  
a person.  
  
After one final glance over her shoulder, Niobe turned and began walking down the  
  
bustling docks, her crew following behind.   
  
"So what does Dead- er, the "Commander" want?" Sparks asked slyly, smirking when he  
  
nearly let Locke's nickname "deadbolt" slip out.   
  
"I guess we'll find out, now won't we?" Niobe answered, shooting a look of death at her  
  
operator, which he cheerfully ignored. Sparks had been operating onboard the Logos for three  
  
long years and he'd always had trouble controlling his sarcasm. Niobe loved him like family, but  
  
often wondered how he survived her for three years with a mouth like his.   
  
Perhaps it was the tranquility her first mate seemed to bring. More than once had Ghost  
  
mediated an argument or appeased some feelings of...annoyance. After all, if Niobe and Ghost  
  
had to enter the Matrix, they needed to trust Sparks with their very lives. They had to stay on  
  
good terms.   
  
The Matrix was what brought Niobe's thoughts back to Jason Locke, her commander/  
  
boyfriend. She wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to talk about, but knowing him, it was strictly  
  
business. No romantic surprises with Jason.   
  
She wondered if it was concerning the tunnel accident, though Niobe had a feeling he  
  
wouldn't consider such a thing relevant. Sure, her safety was involved, but what did Locke care  
  
about safety? He was probably just upset that the maps they'd set out to make of the tunnel  
  
weren't completed.   
  
Niobe sighed inwardly and picked up her pace. Too many things were going wrong; the  
  
small sentinel attack was at the bottom of a large list. The top priority would be the growing exile  
  
problem in the Matrix, which she feared would be what Locke wanted to talk about.   
  
Seven rebels were dead at the hands of the Merovingian and his band of exiles: programs  
  
now freed from the system and running rampant across the Matrix. This was a problem Niobe  
  
had heard her fair share of- she had known and befriended one of the seven freedom-fighters  
  
killed, and it had been nagging at her ever since she first heard the news.  
  
Something had to be done, and Niobe had a feeling that in the Commander's eyes, SHE  
  
was the one who'd have to do it.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Be patient with me, please. 


End file.
